1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to enclosures for a rear cargo region of a passenger vehicle.
2. Background Art
Conventional passenger vehicles such as sedans and coupes did not offer the functionality and versatility as they do today. Traditionally, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), minivans, station wagons, and crossovers were the ideal choice for hauling oversized or numerous pieces of luggage. Today, conventional passenger vehicle are closing the gap and becoming more efficient for transporting larger cargo loads while providing competitive gas mileage.
While folding rear seats and vehicle packaging improvements have contributed to the ability of conventional passenger vehicles to haul large objects, most struggle in transporting elongate articles. Many drivers attempt to stow these elongated objects extending from the trunk over the front console and up into the front dash. This practice can lead to obstructed driver views, scrapes along the front dash and console, and is impracticable for loading and unloading the object. Also, when elongate articles are stowed extending from the trunk, the trunk is left open with the trunk lid blocking a rear field of view of the driver.